warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenpaw's Farewell/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Barley mews that they can get down into the ravine, and starts to push past some brambles. Ravenpaw leads the way to a small gap between two bushes and enters the space. He recognizes the path he is walking and thinks to himself why Firestar had left the forest, since the ravine was still safe. However, the loner reflects that the fire-colored tom needed to save all four Clan. The leader of ThunderClan also had told him about he and his mate, Sandstorm, went on a journey to save SkyClan. He is even able to imagine the gorge the way Firestar had described it. Barley distracts Ravenpaw out of his thoughts to ask if this was his camp. Looking around the clearing, the small tom recognizes the dens. In his mind, he goes back to what the camp looked like in the past: the dens neat and tidy and Bluestar summoning the Clan on the highrock. He recalls Dustpaw daring him to attack a Twoleg and its dog and picking up a tick once when he was cleaning out the elders' den. :Barley seems uncomfortable with this and reminds him why he had left the forest. Shaken by the emotion in his companion's voice, Ravenpaw rushes to him and tells him he had no regrets about leaving his home. The tom then states having good memories helps block out the bad ones. Barley licks the top of his head and asks where he wants to go next. Deciding to see where they end up, Ravenpaw glances for the last time at the highrock before leaving the camp. He stays underneath the trees, so as not to get wet. Walking together side by side, the two head for the pine trees, and glimpse the fence bordering Twolegplace. Sniffing a tree trunk for kittypet scent, Ravenpaw comments that they don't stray far into the woods. Barely states that kitty pets have everything they need to which Ravenpaw teases they are like them. The black-and-white tom protests that at least they catch their own food. Another jab of pain occurs in his belly, as Ravenpaw purrs, and reminds himself that he needed to be more careful with what he caught. :They pad through the grass by the fence, until they hear a hiss above them. A hostile brown tabby kittypet is crouched on the fence above them and demands to what they are doing here. Barley calls they are just passing through, however the tom leaps down to confront them. Blocking their path, the tom smells them and states they aren't kittypets or from the forest. Ravenpaw tells him they aren't doing any harm and the kittypet demands this is his territory. Attempting to escape, the black-and-white cats start to walk around him, but the brown tabby yowls to summon more allies. The cats chase after Barley and Ravenpaw toward a Thunderpath, and the two start to lose steam. A newcomer leaps down from the fence and demands to know what is going on. Barley recognizes his sister, Violet, who stops the brown tabby in his tracks. The tabby named Madric snarls at her to move out of the way. Violet refuses and tells him that Ravenpaw and Barley are welcome anywhere. He relents and leaves with his companions, with one last jeer at Ravenpaw. Turns to her friends, she states they looked better last time. Barley rubs his head against Violet's and asks how she was. Violet declares she has something to show them. :Heading toward a hole in the fence, she pushes her way through with her friends following. Easing Ravenpaw's fears about Twolegs, she leads them over to a wooden platform. He smells something he hadn't smelled for a long time and Violet calls out that she's back. Four kits emerge from the blankets and Ravenpaw becomes overjoyed. The kits clamber over the two loners and Ravenpaw places a kit named Bella back down on the ground. He notes she looks exactly like Firestar. She curiously asks them if they have kits to which Ravenpaw replies he doesn't. She then asks a lot of questions and Violet chides her warmly. Another kit named Riley, who looks a lot like Graystripe, leaps on Ravenpaw's tail tip. Violet tells her two other kits to get down from Barley and apologizes for their overexcitement. Barley announces they should return to the barn and Bella asks what the place is. Her mother tells her they'll visit it someday and herds her kits back to their nest. Barley tells his sister she's a wonderful mother and is happy for her. The orange she-cat tells them to stay out of Madric's way, and Ravenpaw has enough energy to return to the barn. Characters Major *Ravenpaw *Madric *Violet }} Minor *Riley *Lulu *Patch }} Mentioned *Sandstorm *Yellowfang *Bluestar *Dustpaw *Graystripe *Tigerclaw *Spottedleaf *Redtail *Robinwing (unnamed) }} Errors *Riley is described as dark gray. *Bella is said to look like Firestar, even though she is described as pale orange. Notes and references Category:Novellas Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell Category:Chapter subpages